


The Defiled Prince

by katheyroyals, TheAssholeProphet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Loss, Childbirth, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscarriage, Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby blues, description of childbirth, implied infancide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katheyroyals/pseuds/katheyroyals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssholeProphet/pseuds/TheAssholeProphet
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is pregnant at 19 years of age, fleeing his home country to Kentucky USA he's soon to encounter a bright cowboy that develops a crush on the broken teen. Can he fix Hanzo before he makes the biggest mistake of his life? and why does he seem to understand Hanzo's pain so clearly?EDIT: I've decided to discontinue this as editing the rp into chapters was too tiring for me, the first chapter can be read as a stand-alone and I'm considering deleting the second chapter.





	1. Hanzo Shimada's new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work contains angst, flashbacks of abuse, and mentions of attempted infanticide (attempts to miscarry). 
> 
> Au is inspired by first part last by Onyxim as I loved the "men can get pregnant too" idea. Link in end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written up before the rp began so the events after Hanzo gives Jesse his false name do not follow directly onto the next chapter but follow from after hanzo introduces himself. I could choose to edit those few paragraphs out for the sake of continuity but I just really liked how the first chapter reads as a stand-alone piece, it may not be the most coherent way to start a fanfic but I will put ** where the fic follows on from for the sake of future readers.

  
A fine mess this was; fleeing to a foreign country he knew nothing about where he had no one, no money and most importantly no influence. He became one of many just a spec in a sea of people holding a belly beginning to round with life. Hanzo was the runaway Prince of Hananura, fleeing from friend and family alike leaving behind his dearest brother to survive alone. With any luck he would be stabbed in the dark in one of these cursed alleyways, it would put his world to rest.  
Stumbling weary and dirty down the streets with only enough money for the bus fare Hanzo's eyes scan across a worn advertisement for a shelter in a shop window deliberately visible from the bus stop. He gathers himself; he has a temporary destination.

The bus ride was bumpy knocking around his guts with every turn or twist, he felt nausea chew at this insides. Back home he had rarely experienced anxiety yet now it felt as if it consumed every thought influencing every piece of him. He looked over his shoulders where he once would've stood proud and whilst he may be able to protect himself... He was still vulnerable. The bus stopped abruptly a few blocks from the shelter, he stepped off a hand at his mouth and meanders down the street until he's stood in front of two large open doors the foyer inside is warm but to Hanzo, it's not exactly welcoming.  
  
With a hand on his stomach and a determined grimace, Hanzo Shimada has arrived at the shelter for the abused in downtown Kentucky. He steps inside shrouded in a baggy black coat and sweat navy pants stained with splatters of mud (it was the first comfortable set of clothes he could steal from the thrift store) and with untamed hair spoke quietly to the lady at the front desk for a room. She gave him a soft smile before turning her blonde head to call over a tall man with large hairy arms and tanned skin dressed in white uniform but wore a cowboy hat... indoors. Hanzo couldn't help the glare he gave it, this was was an unnecessary amount of strange.

He hesitated when he was urged to follow the man, at least they seemed to understand his lack of interest in human interaction; no doubt they had seen countless cases of people such as himself and knew better than to press for friendliness. That didn't stop cowboy hat from attempting to introduce himself.

"Howdy, the name's Jesse I'll be overseeing yer stay here, we usually assign people ta the new'ones make sure they're all set up an' comfortable. Follow me I'll take ya ta one'a our spare rooms." Hanzo's eyes scanned the surroundings; white walls almost clinical in nature with a few supposedly soft coloured signs indicating a dining hall, exercise room and meeting room where therapy was given out. The only break up in colour was a dusty potted plant made of plastic, he instantly pitied it pitted against the rich flowers of his home it was a shambles.  
  
This place reminded him of hospitals he had visited as a child and of the insane asylums he read about in book reports, he had to hold back a shudder there was no need to make a spectacle of himself over a mere decorative flaw.  
Once they ascended the stairs he began to notice doors with nameplates and numbers on either side, Jesse took him to the one farthest from the left making it the eighteenth door after he counted.  
The room like the rest of the facility was painted white, it was spartan with little furniture but the bed was made and it looked soft to the touch. A moment of weakness later confirmed as much allowing him to rest his head against the pillow. Aside from the bed, there was a dresser for his meager things, a wardrobe with towels and robes, a small kitchenette with a mini-fridge and lastly an ensuite bathroom. This had a step-in shower with a fitted seat for when he would grow too heavy to stand. He almost smiled at its thoughtfulness.

"How long can I... Stay here?" He turns from the bathroom to meet the bright eyes of his "caretaker" finding him with hands-on-hips smiling and parted lips, had his situation been different he may have taken the man to bed in thanks.

"As long as ya need ta sugar, now I gotta go over a few rules with ya an' explain how this place works, sound good?"

"I suppose."

Hanzo moves back to the bed where he removes his shoes and rests his weary body with a deeply exhausted sigh. He listens without interruption as the rules are stated; no guests, no sleepovers, where the emergency medical buttons are stationed (one inside the shower, one by the bed) breakfast was set up at 9 am in a buffet, lunch was served at 12 with a few options different every day and dinner was at six with two options.  
There was also a support system in place should he request it, although it was mandator to visit therapy at least once a week so be could be assessed. He could also call or visit a doctor on-site keeping him off the streets. Jesse further explained that there were job searches and classes available although he did relent that it was probably a while off before Hanzo would be ready to attend them if at all.

Hanzo took a deep breath, here he could take the first steps to recovery. He began to feel tears claw at his eyes, suddenly overrun by his emotions; it was easy to blame it on the pregnancy and not on his situation, pretending to remain strong.

"Okay, last thing; we got a sponsorship set up fer newbies when they move out if you end up close with any of the staff they can temporarily house ya whilst ya get on yer own two feet. Ya get benefits fer that so ya can pay bills and get yer own food, some basic medical insurance as well. It's difficult ta get though."  
  
"Thank you, Jesse," He realises as the cowboy smiles, gives a little tip of his hat and makes his exit that he never once mentioned his name or rather his false name. "Wait- please let the staff know my name is Hidehiko." ******

He decided, for the time being, he would rest and wash, there were a few spare pairs of clothes in his backpack as well as robes and towels in the wardrobe. He made good use of them, the bed being so soft tempted him into a two-hour nap making him late for lunch. A rap at the door woke him enough to groggily slump over. "Came ta bring yer lunch, figured ya might want yer privacy. Others get nosy about the new kids."

Hanzo sat up rubbing his eyes, stifling a yawn as a tray was set in his lap, "Hope it's to yer likin we ain't got much Asian cuisine here." The former prince took the gesture for what it was, giving the other a forced smile.

"It will be fine, I am not picky." It wasn't the entire truth, Hanzo loved his traditional breakfasts but he wasn't one to complain over something so trivial he knew what this lifestyle had entailed he knew what he was loosing by running.

Still, his fear ran rampant as he stared into the stew that sat upon the tray, his pale reflection stared back up at him. Today they asked nothing of him but tomorrow... tomorrow they would want to know, they always wanted to know at least a layout of his issues. But he wasn't a patient, his story was his own and he didn't intend to lay it out for a bunch of kind strangers to pick apart. He would use this opportunity as a stepping stone to further his goals; get rid of the child and... after that perhaps a job.

Jesse noticed his silence and slipped pamphlet onto the dresser. "If'in yer need I can always lend an ear, I been in yer place before- well not 'xactly but I know what it's like ta try an' find a space place fer yerself. You'll find everyone here in some way will understand ya, so much as it won't mean a lick'a difference to ya now... know that nobody here will judge ya. We all wanna help."

"I do not know where to begin." He admits, finally taking a spoonful of the stew to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts that threatened this new peace.

"Ya jus' did."


	2. Settling in and getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets to know the mysterious cowboy a little better and finds that he's not as alone as he believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't take too long! I'll be working on chapter three hopefully tomorrow although adapting this from the rp is fun it's also tiring. From this chapter on the story will be adapted from the RP, the first chapter is an adaption of the starter I sent to Kathey as it progresses I'll upload smallish chapters I'm not sure how long it's going to be or how quickly it will progress but I can honestly say I'm really excited to see where it goes! I do plan to have a happy ending for any of you wandering.

******Jesse stopped when the newcomer called out. "Sure thing, sugar. You get some rest now." With that, he left to relay the name to the front desk and went about his day helping out around the shelter.  
  
Hanzo decided, for the time being, he would take a wash and then rest for a few hours, being four months along meant he could step into the shower and endure the heat on full without too much pain in his back or feet. The hot water wasn't good for the baby, it fought back by causing him pain as he grit his teeth and turned the knob higher. "You will not rob me of my life, you will not!" He growls at the slight bump, "This is my body."  
After the fight he feels exhausted, falling into bed without properly drying his hair off, the soft robe he wraps himself in prevents the sheets from becoming immediately soaked.  
He wakes hours later to the sound of knocking at the door, there's a lock but in his hurry to clean himself he hadn't slid it across. Not that it mattered, the doors all had override locks for staff should there be an emergency the manual locks were more pretense of privacy than a true one. "Come in."  
  
Jesse enters carrying a tray piled with food, "Ya missed lunch, so I figured ya wanted ya privacy. So I brought ya up some stew!" The man smiles brightly as he crosses the room to hand the other man the tray. Hanzo is reminded how tall he is when he has to stretch his neck to look up at the other. Hanzo pushed himself up on his elbows and rolled onto his side unwilling to get out of bed yet, he's still tired despite the time he'd spent snoring away between the sheets.  
Maybe tonight he will be able to get a full night's sleep, from the second story his window overlooks the city now that it's past lunchtime he can see the way the sun is beginning to lower casting a golden hue over the concrete labyrinth. "Thank you... I overslept." He says by way of explanation the tips of his ears colouring just the slightest pink as he accepts the tray from the other's hands.

Jesse seems pleased even helping him set the tray over his lap so that nothing spills. "I am glad I would prefer to eat it here." He could feel a headache coming on; if the building tension between his furrowed brows was any indication, usually a decongestion pill would clear that up but he had no access to medication. "I... could you get me a decongestant?"

The taller man grinned mischievously and reached into his pocket to pull out a bottle of pills and dropped one into the other man's hand. "I get the same issues this time of year too." He reassures capping the bottle before slipping it back into his pocket, "You'll still need to come down to be assessed but ain't nothing wrong taking yer meals in here. We ain't against it so long as ya don't make a mess." He moved to lean against the wall closest to the bed and crossed his arms as he watched Hanzo.

"I know it can be difficult, bein' outta yer element and struggling ta get back on yer feet. I'm here if you ever need an ear, I ain't one to judge. I listen and do what I can to help. Alright?" Although the other man's kindness was a rarity it sets Hanzo on edge just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Aside from that, he was a little surprised to see the other man kept pills on hand, "Is that not... dangerous? to carry around vulnerable with people around you?" He asks gratefully accepting the pill and swallowing with the glass of water he was provided. He took his first sip of the questionable soup set in front of him, finding that the meal itself was fairly bland but as it slid down his throat he felt it fill his stomach in ways he was sure no food ever had before, it was unexceptional yet it was the best meal he had ever eaten.

"I doubt I will need it, what do I do with the dishes?" He continues to eat to avoid further conversation, it hurts in some ways recounting how affluent he was with conversation before he became this... before this happened. He could charm and talk his way into any deal set before him, now he felt awkward. For once he truly looked his age, young and fearful. A curtain of black hair hides his expression from the brunet using it to extend his privacy.

"I'll take care of them when you're done." He moved to drop his hands from their previous position adapting a serious expression for a moment. "Listen... I was in your place at one point. Not exactly the same, but I lived in this shelter for a while before getting back on my feet. Was gonna have a kid too but..." Jesse's words faltered and he took a breath. He couldn't break down, not now. It'd been years since that happened and he needed to be strong. "I-I'll get out of your hair fer now. I'll be back in half an hour for your tray." As he turned to leave Hanzo's shoulders tensed without thinking he drops a hand to his stomach the fingers curling into a fist and clenching tight to the sheets.

"We are nothing alike." He spits not wanting to be compared to this bright man who seems so carefree and happy compared to him, maybe he got the abortion he was hoping for but Hanzo isn't that lucky he doesn't open up to people and he doesn't need the help of some... of some... unable to get past his own grief to see the olive branch in front of him, he can only sit back and stare at the ceiling.

To him, it seems impossible that Jesse could understand what he's going through. Even as the door clicks closed Hanzo still feels tense and his stomach churns as he sets the tray on the floor before turning over in bed. With nothing but a landline phone, there's little to keep the ex-heirs attention, with each passing minute he feels the need to do _something_. Before he ran away he was rarely idle, either in meetings practicing for his upcoming position of oyabun or training in the dojo to hone his skills it was safe to say that Hanzo Shimada was a man of action. So the silence coupled with monotony was crippling.  
Perhaps when Jesse comes back he'll ask for a book to read, he doesn't feel like sleeping anymore but he still needs to be distracted. Now that he's able to catch his breath all of the thoughts of the week are crashing in on him threatening to spill over, he can't cope with them all at once so he represses them.

Meanwhile, Jesse lets out a deep sigh, that _could_ have gone better. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a victim of Hanzo's type, he'd been there himself, after all, it was just difficult to figure out the best way to help... then an idea sparked. With a snap of his fingers, Jesse McCree strode off towards the back garden with a light tune upon his lips. He knew what he could try to at least help Hanzo relax a bit. Once he was done with his rounds and night drew close, he had a plan to execute.

Hanzo looks back over to the phone then rolls onto his other side trying to ignore the nagging sensation to do something, eventually, he gives in and throws the covers back letting bare feet touch the soft carpet as he steps towards the window.  
In a moment of claustrophobia, he throws the latch open to a glorious three inches before the catch engages keeping it from opening any further, he should have expected the windows to be child-locked. Otherwise, it would be the perfect opportunity to end his sorrows prematurely. The thought brings no fear with it if anything the only thing that doesn't frighten him anymore is the idea of instigating death upon himself or upon others... he is completely numb to it as he was excepted to be.

He stands in the shadow of the window for an insurmountable time imagining a world where children were more easily slain, where returning to his homeland was an option, where he grew up into the warrior he was expected to be. But he was not, instead here he was nothing more than a frightened child knocked up like a cheap whore. He had rarely felt lesser than in this very moment, in another time it might have been humbling to feel so small but for Hanzo, at this moment it made him acutely aware that he was entirely alone. He touches the glass, watching as his reflection becomes clearer with the waning of the light, his eyes flick to the barely perceivable swell underneath his jacket. Not alone enough. He drags the curtain across; that's enough daydreaming.

In the garden Jesse surveys his work; it wasn't great but it would do for what he had planned. He glanced at the sky checking the time before he trotted back upstairs and stopped outside of Hanzo's room giving three firm raps against the wood before calling out. "Hey sugar, I wanna show you something. Come with me?" Jesse requested.  
  
Finally relieved of his bored Hanzo crossed the distance to the door in record time, opening it just a sliver to see the other man's face, "Why must you... address me that way?" His nose screws up in disgust, he's certainly not this man's anything least of all... sugary... the meaning is lost on him. He does, however, turn back to grab his shoes before following the other out of his room and into the hall.

"Just a habit of mine, sorry. Everyone ends up with a nickname from me." Jesse chuckled leading Hanzo outside to the courtyard where he had set up a little spot with a few candles and some ling grape juice.

"It's not supposed to be a romantic gesture or anythin' like that, I just thought ya might want ta see the sky?" He points above them pulling Hanzo's gaze upwards at the beginning of starlight poking through the few clouds the day had to offer. It was admittedly beautiful.  
"Kids come here, it can be overwhelming sometimes, dunno what to say, what to do, how to think or feel. I do this for them, they usually seem to bounce back just a small amount. Even just a smile is progress." Jesse turned to smiled at Hanzo. "What do you think?"  
  
Understandably Hanzo is shocked by the genuine act of kindness, he moves to take one of the free seats and picks up a cup of the dark purple juice before taking a tentative sip his eyes once again going skywards. Maybe he should give Jesse more of a chance to win his trust. "I think that... perhaps the company would not be so bad. I would not mind if you were to sit with me until the stars come out." He looks to the man standing beside him, his eyes slightly wet telling himself it's just his hormones acting up rather than a moment of vulnerability in front of a stranger. A friend is just what he needs.

"Never had this brand before, hopefully, it's good," Jesse said, taking a sip and humming at the taste. "Hm... not bad." He looked up at the sky, watching the stars come out. "I'm originally from New Mexico. Santa Fe. Ran away from home, joined a gang." Jesse paused. "Got into some pretty bad habits... got pregnant..." He exhaled. "I had to get away, I heard about this place and travelled this far to reach it." Jesse rested a hand on his flat stomach. "My addictions made me miscarry. I was gonna do right by them too. Get clean, get back on my feet. But I was too late for them."

"What juice is this?" As he sips what seems to be grape juice, Hanzo is thrown back in time to when he was a child reminded of the quaint little tea parties he would attend, the plastic cup was a lot like those they used back then. Surprisingly the memory doesn't bring him any pain and for a moment his muscles relax, he's allowed to reminisce in the times of his life when nothing was expected of him. The clan hadn't tried to pair him off with insufficient men or women of other clans or businesses hoping for a suitable alliance.  
He shakes himself of his thoughts just in time to hear the other man relay his story, he's finding the drink much to his taste although the pleasantness of sating his sweet tooth is soon overrun by hearing Jesse's words making him uncertain how to react, he spoke about it so easily and didn't even seem all that happy to be rid of the child it left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
"I wish I had such vices." He mutters being honest about his hatred for the life growing inside him would only make it that much harder to get rid of it, so instead of saying anything more, he clammed up. A moment later he looked up to meet Jesse's expression, "Did you... want it?"  
  
"It's sparkling grape juice," Jesse responded. When Hanzo asked if he wanted to keep his now forgotten baby, he hums. "Not at first. The little munchkin was unexpected, was probably high when I got knocked up. No idea who did it. Jesse looked to Hanzo. "Was never the little one's fault. Was never really my fault either. It was whoever got me knocked up. He's the one responsible for getting me pregnant and losing it."  
  
"When I was little we would drink juice like this... my brother and I would have parties with the staff children on weekends in the gardens. They were so beautiful you would not believe the number of species of flower and tree there were." His features come alight as he describes it, "Because of... because of this I can never return." He grasps his belly with what can only be described as a deep-seated disgust.

Jesse grimaced and set his cup down, reaching out slowly to rest a hand on Hanzo's back. "Because you got pregnant or the way they were conceived?" Hanzo immediately tensed up at the others touch, he had avoided touching people since his... since the incident, he instinctively flinched away; his eyes wide and mouth open in horror as he relives the expectation of force, of being held down, of rough hands tearing at his clothes...

"D...don't..." He drops his eyes squeezing them shut tight and holding himself the cup dropped to the floor with a hollow clatter spilling the last half a liter of juice across the floor.  
  
"Shit, sorry." Jesse panicked knowing the signs of a panic attack realising he'd messed up, he dropped from his chair to his knee's beside the other man. "Sug look at me. Just look, I won't touch ya. " Already tears threatened to spill over, dark lashes wet with moisture despite his fears he chances a look down at the man below him. He could kill this man in so many ways... or at least he could have before his... before this parasite weighed him down.

"What?" The word comes out high and sharper than intended.

"I'm gonna help you relax. Breathe with me." Jesse started to take deep slow breaths through his nose and out his mouth. "I set you off, I'm gonna help you relax now."

Hanzo keeps his eyes on Jesse as he speaks, he can feel how wide they are imagining the picture of fear he projects. It's hard to breathe, his chest feels tight and his hands are shaking. It's not an unfamiliar sensation, he's been having these attacks since the very first day he found out about his problem.  
No one would help him, no one would touch him and it had been all he could do to escape that situation with his life. When the panic hit's it's peak he breaks out of his chair but doesn't get far as Jesse holds his hands up unintentionally creating a barrier between them.

Paralysed by the man below him, his rhythmic breathing starts to filter in through the primal instinct to flee. He can see the other man's lips moving but has no idea what he's saying as all he can hear is white noise sharp inside his ears like a pin prodding at his eardrums.

Slowly his breathing gets back under control."There you go, just keep breathing." Jesse moved his hands a little closer offering them as a source of comfort but not too close. Watching Hanzo lose it made his heart ache whoever hurt this poor kid was going to feel Jesse's wrath if he ever found the person who did it. He always felt the need to help the kids who had been sexually abused, so far Hanzo was ticking all the typical boxes which meant he wasn't going to give up on getting him the help he needed.  
As the fear breaks he hesitantly reaches out, he desperately wanted to be consoled, to believe that he was innocent and worth the love of another human being. His fingers brush across the calloused palms the cowboy offers, gripping onto the skin tightly his eyes counting the lines of stress and dirt etched into the fingers as well as beneath the nails. Jesse was a hard worker, his own fingers were not as clean as they could be but he too bore callouses mainly between his pointer and middle finger.

Finally, he doesn't feel like he's drowning, oxygen filters into his lungs expanding his chest, his eyelids flutter closed briefly and when they open again the fear that held them wide is gone in it's place is exhaustion. Jesse held Hanzo's hands when he reached out.

"I'm so sorry I touched you without permission. I won't do it again. It was my fault for setting you off. But darlin it's_ not_ your fault that you feel this way. The one at fault is the bastard who hurt you. I want to help you, darlin." Jesse rubbed Hanzo's hand with his thumb. "Can I help you recover?"

Hanzo drops to his knees a wounded sob escaping him, his throat felt dry as the other man's words circled his mind. "How can it... not be?" His words are murmured between hiccups, tears spilling over his cheeks making his skin pinken. "I disobeyed the clan... I ran like a coward! I am nothing!!" His voice rises until it's echoing around the walled-in garden turning the heads of other residents witnessing the breakdown of the pregnant teen. It's been long coming.  
"Sugar you're not nothing! You wanna know what you are? You are so brave and strong for running away from a bad situation. Some of the kids I've met, it wasn't until they were in the hospital from near-death injuries that they finally left their homes and we're here. You are not a coward. You are _so_ brave. You listenin' to me? **You. Are. Brave.** Sug can I give you a hug?" His arms extended offering up his big heart, willing to give the affection Hanzo had begun to crave.

His throat felt tight, too tight to talk all he could do was slump limply between the other's arms his face smushed into the others shoulder where he let his emotions fly free, it was an ugly affair; his nose filled with snot, his head hurt from the pressure of crying and his throat was growing hoarse as he screams into the other's jacket. Eventually, he drags his arms up grasping desperately at the others back to hold on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts or suggestions in the comments, I have some plot idea's as well as roughly where this story will go but I'd love extra input.
> 
> (From here on out the fic will continue as an adaption of the rp so hopefully there won't be any more awkward chapter breaks although I think I will continue to keep them short.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far thanks so much for reading this is my first official posting on ao3 as well as my first Overwatch fic! I'll possibly add more to the story as this is also going to be an rp so with any luck there will be more chapters coming!
> 
> Inspired by:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364625/chapters/22898577


End file.
